


The One With The Bet

by Skysquid22



Series: The One With... [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysquid22/pseuds/Skysquid22
Summary: Rollins makes a bet with Fin on Barba's and Carisi's relationship.





	The One With The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Written in like 3 hours, not proofread.

“There’s no way ‘Manda.”

Barba and Carisi were still at the conference table at the station talking to one another. Fin, Rollins and Carisi just finished catching Barba up on the case that was just getting on it’s feet. And once again Carisi was making heart eyes at him.

“I am telling you! Look at them. They have to be in a relationship.”

Fin clearly did not see what Amanda saw.

“No look at _him._ I see it in Carisi, just not Barba. Let’s be real here. Carisi’s too chicken to admit his feelings and Barba’s too high and mighty to even consider him.”

Rollins huffed a sigh in detest and shook her head. She looked back at them and saw the end to their conversation. Barba rolled his eyes, scoffed and started to leave. Sonny smiled and said something to him as he left. He watched Barba say nothing in response and then began to saunter back to his desk.

Under her breath she said aside to Fin, “Hey, you wanna bet.”

Fin continued to work on his computer. “Knowing you, this is a bad idea.” He tears his eyes away from his monitor and twists his mouth into a smirk. “But, I’m eager to win some money.”

Amanda grins in return and says, “I’ll intentionally low-ball it. 20 bucks.”

“Deal.”

“Hey, what’re you guys whispern’ about over there?”

Amanda turns to Sonny’s sparking face. He’s even showing his teeth. “Oh, nothing important.”

-

The bet turns into a friendly feud and it ends up dragging in Liv. Who ends up siding with Amanda, but on the condition that they aren’t together--- _yet._

By the end of the month the bet is capped at $50. Benson wouldn’t allow it to go any further. 

All players in the discord tried to sway the one or both to their side of the bet. For instance, Fin spent a lot of one on one time with Carisi which he was obviously excited for because he barely spends time with him. Olivia talked with Barba when she could about Carisi. _He was great today in interrogation. Perp ran and Carisi got him, we were able to get an ID from the victim thanks to him._ Meanwhile Rollins invented a fake boyfriend to spell date ideas about. 

-

It was nearing the end of their shift for today and Rollins was working a little later than necessary and this of course spired Sonny to bug her to get home to Jessie. And her (fake) boyfriend. 

“What? You tryin’ to get rid of me?”

He just smiles like that’s exactly what he was doing. 

“Well, maybe you should take off with me. I’m almost done here.”

Carisi gives a noncommittal hum and taps his pen against his lips. And then Barba walks in the same time Liv leaves her office. His attention snaps to him and Rollins, seeing this, rests her hand on over her mouth to shut herself up. 

“Barba. What are you doing here? I would’ve called you if there was a development on the case.”

“I’m aware. I’m here for something else.” At that he pointedly looks at Sonny who immediately cowers over his gaze. That’s not good for Amanda. “Carisi, may I have a moment with you?”

His eyes widen and he stammers out, “U-Uh. Yeah. Um, sure. Of course.”

Barba flicks his eyes to Liv. “May I use your office?”

“It’s all yours.” Liv smiled and stepped back and out of the way. Barba walks in and Carisi fleets after him. Rollins spies on Barba as he closes the blinds from within the office. What has Sonny done now? Liv watches it all along with Rollins and after the blinds are closed she steps up to Amanda’s desk.

“Hmm. Thoughts?”

“Not great for me.”

“But, great for me!” Fin chimes behind them.

The ladies roll their eyes at him and then Liv leaves to talk shop to him. Rollins moves her gaze from them to the closed blinds. What are they talking about behind that those windows? She’s seriously considering crashing their party just to find out and she can stammer out an excuse about Carisi is needed. Just to ‘save’ him from Barba’s rant. 

She didn’t use to be this nosey, but throwing all caution to the wind she gets up and respectfully opens the door.

Her jaw drops at the scene before her.

Carisi is up against the front of Liv’s desk and Barba has his tongue jammed in his mouth, passionately making out with him. Sonny keeps up with the fast pace he has set easily. Carisi’s hands, which Amanda has only known to type at his computer and flip through papers, were all over Barba’s body. On his ass, on his back, on his face. Meanwhile Barba was content to place his hand on Sonny’s hips. 

“I _knew_ it!”

Both men snap their heads towards Amanda’s voice. They stare at her like a deer in the headlights before tearing their hands off each other to smooth their clothing, fixing their hair and looking at literally anything else. 

This time Barba is the one that stutters. “Look---ah. Um. Detective---”

He doesn’t get to explain himself. Liv and Fin join Rollins at the doorway to find out what was happening. 

“You _are_ in a relationship!” Rollins horse whispers.

“Woah, woah, woah. Did you catch them making out or somethn’? If so, you could have easily having an _intense, perfectly platonic conversation_ and you just saw what you wanted to see.”

“Now, Fin, based on _that reaction?_ I don’t think they were arguing. And Amanda, they could have just realized their feelings just now. No need to jump to conclusions.” Liv says with a sly smile.

It was Barba and Carisi’s turn to look confused. “What…?” Barba murmurs out.

Carisi seems to get it though, “Are you… Where you taking a bet on us?”

All spectators stopped their bickering and focused on the pair. 

Rollins took the silence that followed as an opportunity to explain what was going on. “Me, Fin, and Liv had a bet going on about your relationship. Fin didn’t you guys were, _intimate._ Benson said both of you were chicken to admit your feelings and I thought you two were already together. So. Which is it? Who won?”

Barba gaged their expectant faces. This was ridiculous. A bet on their relationship? He wasn’t going to appease them by giving them an answer, after all----

“Amanda won.”

Dammit Carisi.

Rollins fist pumped in success, Fin groaned and pulled out his wallet, and Liv simply smiled. Then Fin nudged her and she snapped back into reality and pulled out _her_ wallet. The two of them split their money to fit 50 dollars. Amanda took it with a wide grin and happy grin.

“Just promise you won’t spend it all in one place. Or spend it on more gambling.”

“Don’t worry Liv, I won’t. I’m making a lot of progress.”

The two shared a smile and Barba decided to break up the party.

“I have a better idea Rollins. _Do_ spend it on one place. Buy us drinks.” Barba smirked and Sonny ‘ooo’ed. 

“Now _that_ I do not mind.” She said motioning them out the door. Sonny took Barba’s back and walked out the door, the others following behind.

“Perhaps,” Liv’s voice was slick as oil, “You can tell us how it all happened.”

They all chuckled and Barba scoffed with a small smile on his face.


End file.
